Ilian
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Part Elf |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6445 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = elvenaccuracy (deleted) |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Adri }} Ilian is tall, around six foot, and he has the body of an acrobat. His shoulders aren’t wide, but he has muscle definition to make the ladies swoon (so unfortunate that he is basically asexual). His skin is quite fair, but it doesn’t have a weak paleness to him. Nothing about him looks weak – his movements hint at a high level of self-control and restraint, despite the fact that he sometimes can exude a slightly flamboyant air. His hair is long, dirty blonde, and it has a de-saturated look to it. His eyes, most of the time, look as if they’re half closed, and are a pale, forest green. His face in general is long, and his jaw line is elegant but pronounced. Along with this, his ears are rather long to be normal. In fact, they are about five to six inches from where they leave his head to the tip. Canon Information Ilian was born on a variation of Earth, on which the people were largely under the influence that peace had been established worldwide. As Ilian and his coworkers had come to know very well, world leaders had just become better at hiding the violence. Ilian grew up a spoiled, unappreciative brat to rich, neglecting parents. When he was a teenager, a politician noticed his flair for heartlessness and quickly took him under his wing, teaching him the truth about the way the world worked. Within ten years, he was the world’s most successful assassin. He could blend into the shadows without a thought -–do anything his job required him to do. The odd thing was, he did his job so well, but he wasn’t passionate about it. He did it for the money, but he had yet to find his passion. Being the most successful assassin in his world, and therefore the greatest “warrior,” he has obtained what they call the talisman. With it, it’s his responsibility, along with representatives from eight other worlds, to save the Princess – a woman from another world through which all the magic in existence flows – in time of need. It’s rare to have the nine warriors called to protect her, but they were called during Ilian’s time. Ilian is arriving on the ship early on in his journey with the other warriors. Abilities/Powers: Due to his ancestry, he has the blood of an Elf, and that gives him naturally better sight and hearing. Along with this, he has the learned abilities of a trained assassin, meaning deadly accuracy, quick, decisive thinking, and near-contortionist flexibility. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs